


Behind A Door

by Pussyparasite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And Steve Harrington Is Willing To Give It, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Horny Billy Hargrove, Horny Steve Harrington, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyparasite/pseuds/Pussyparasite
Summary: Billy Hargrove is trying, he really is.But people won't allow him to.And Steve Harrington is sick of everyone's bullshit.or-(no one is giving Billy a chance, and Steve wants them to.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove, Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	1. Secrets In The Janitor's Closet

Steve’s head lies in his arms as his eyes scan across the cafeteria. It’s packed full of teenagers laughing and bickering with one of another, a couple making out in dark lit corners of the room while Nancy and Johnathan were flirting with one another next to Steve. Steve blows a strand of hair out his face, eyes now gravitating towards at the school’s clock. It’s time. Steve stands up from the bench of the table, “Where are you going, Steve?” Nancy pauses her flirting to look up at Steve. Steve looks back, “Bathroom,” he responds. Steve walks out of the cafeteria and enters the mostly empty hallway. He glances at the couples who were either talking or making out with one another against strangers’ lockers. He picks up his pace as he feels more awkward, but it’s diminished as he sees the janitor’s closet. Steve’s eyes glance around nervously to check if anyone was around him, watching him. He quietly opens the closet and steps inside and closes the door behind him carefully. Steve waits a moment to see if he was here. 

“Billy?” he whispers as his eyes squint to adjust to the darkness; he takes a step forward. “Billy?” Steve’s arms rise to find the string of the light bulb to the closet. His shoulders tense up as he feels a warm heat press against his back, the chain is pulled, and the light switches on. “Hey, pretty boy,” Steve spins around and sees Billy looking down at him with a toothy grin. Steve huffs as a grin also forms on his face, “Missed me?” Billy teases, lightly pushing Steve against the wall. Billy dips his head to Steve’s neck and presses his lips against him, his hands lowering to Steve’s hips, gripping tight. Steve bits his lip as he suppresses a moan. His arms wrap around Billy’s back, holding him closer. “Yeah, yeah, I did,” Steve whimpers leaning his head against Billy’s. Billy smelt of cheap whiskey and dark chocolate, his fingers curl around Billy’s blonde hair. Billy’s hands snake under Steve’s shirt feeling his soft skin and hard nipples. Steve flinches as he feels Billy’s fingers twist them. “Billy,” he whines, his fingers gripping tight on Billy’s hair, Billy moans and licks Steve’s neck. “Missed you too, princess. Been think’ in about you all day,” Billy whispers, his head moving up to bite Steve’s ear. Steve’s legs almost drop as he feels the bite, “Been think’ in about you too, baby,” he sighs.

They both shift, their eyes meet, and as if instinct, their lips clash hungrily. Steve moves up on the wall, and Billy lowers his hands to Steve’s ass. They part for a moment for Steve to jump and wrap his legs around Billy’s waist; they both grunt as they return to their heated kiss. Billy’s kisses move down to Steve’s chin then to his adam’s apple. Steve’s hands ruffle through Billy’s hair. His body felt like it was on fire, and he craved for Billy to touch him more. “Uh, my-” his breath hitches as Billy nips Steve’s neck. “My parents won’t be home to-tonight,” he mumbles. Billy removes his lips from Steve’s neck. “I was thinking, and maybe you’d like to come over tonight, have a beer, watch a movie,” Steve stammers, looking down at Billy. Billy’s toothy grin returns, “Sure, sweetheart, want me to bring the beer?” Billy leans into Steve’s ear, “And maybe a couple of condoms?” Steve grips Billy tighter “Yeah, baby,” he groans and leans onto Billy’s cheek and kisses it. Billy smiles “10’ o clock?” Steve nods. “Then I’ll be right there, pretty boy,” Billy promises. 

Steve peeks his head out to if anyone was near. “It’s clear,” Steve declares as he and Billy leave the janitor’s closet. “See you at 10, Harrington,” Billy gives Steve a teasing wink before leaving. Steve’s heart beats fast as he walks back to the cafeteria. The thought of Billy being near him again made him feel higher then any drug could. Billy held this connection to Steve that no other person could have with him. After Billy survived being possessed by the Mind Flayer, the only people who visited Billy in the hospital were Max and Steve. When he first saw Billy in the hospital, he was accompanied by Mike, Dustin, Lucas, El, and Max. The others were mainly there to be moral support for Max. Steve was waiting in the lobby for the group since he’s the one who took them there. Without thinking after the group left Billy’s room. Steve asked Max if he could talk to Billy. Max said yes, and Steve walked in. Steve’s heart drops as he sees Billy lying in the hospital bed with multiple wires hooked up to him. Billy turns his head. “Harrington? Is that you?” Billy’s voice sounded raspy as if he hasn’t spoken for months. 

Steve pauses for a moment. “Uh, yeah! I’m the one who took and Max and the others here,” he stammers. Billy hums and looks back to the window he was looking at earlier. “Figures,” he grumbles his hands, turning to a fist momentarily. Steve stands there, he wasn’t sure what he should say. He and Billy’s relationship was anything but friendly since the last time they talked; it ended up with Billy beating Steve’s face in. But he was willing to forgive, considering he forgave Nancy for cheating on him with Johnathan. “Do you know?” Steve looks up from the ground, “Hm?” Billy was now looking at Steve, and he looked exhausted. “Do you know about all of this?” Billy had no idea how to form the question without completely losing his shit. Billy wanted to ask Steve if he knew about the other weird dimension where the ground made of flesh and veins, and the sky looked like blood. He wanted to ask Steve if he knew about the monster that possessed him and made him kill so many innocent people. He wanted- 

“Billy!” Billy was shaken from his thoughts as he realizes Steve was sitting on his bed, and his hands were on his shoulders. He roughly shoves Steve’s hands off him. Silence falls between the two, both refusing to look at the other. “Sorry,” Billy mutters under his breath. Steve looks at Billy, surprised, and he wasn’t sure if his ears were deceiving him. “Uh, yeah, it’s fine,” Steve assures. Billy nods. “I did know- have known for a while,” Steve answers. Billy chuckles, “Shit, Harrington, is that why you gave up your throne?”

Steve laughs, “No, well- you could say I learned a lesson and decided to become less of an asshole,” Billy pauses, and Steve thinks he’s said something wrong. “I’m sorry,” Billy says, his hands now forming into fists. “I’m sorry for being an asshole,” he adds. Steve shakes his head. “It’s fine, man-” Billy slams his fist against the bars of the hospital bed. “No, it’s not!” Steve flinches. Billy notices, and it hits him, he’s becoming like his father. Billy swore to himself that he wouldn’t become like his father; he wouldn’t be violent; he wouldn’t hurt innocent people. And he’s become all of that. And he’s haven’t realized it until now. 

Billy sighs tiredly. “I’m sorry,” he whimpers, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. Steve moves closer, his hands moving to Billy’s shoulders. Billy leans into the touch. Steve moves even closer as his hand moves to Billy’s neck, and he rests Billy’s head on his chest. Billy drapes his arms around Steve’s torso as he sobs. He continues to mutter about how sorry he is, to his sister, to the people the Mind Flayer forced him to hurt, to Steve, and Steve just holds him. Steve rests his head on Billy’s hair as he begins to calm down. Steve’s fingers curl around his long hair that seemed to grow over the past couple weeks, and Billy chuckles. “Seem like I’ll be needing a haircut soon,” Steve snorts and shakes his head. “Nah, I like it,” Billy breathes in Steve’s scent. He smelt of hot chocolate. He wasn’t sure if it was the drugs he was on, but he decides to lean closer. 

This is the longest Billy’s ever been with someone. Billy’s never opens his real raw emotions with anyone, to prevent himself from getting hurt. “Steve?” he mumbles into Steve’s shirt, “Yeah?” Steve replies leaning down on Billy’s head, “Can we start over? I felt like I fucked things up a bit with us,” Billy asks. Steve chuckles softly, “Yeah, I’d like that,” Steve mumbles, nodding his head, and Billy couldn’t have felt happier. 

“Steve! Where have you been?” Nancy demands as she sees Steve walking back to the table. “Bathroom, there was a long line,” he explains shortly. Nancy stares as Steve folds his arm and lays his head back into them. She looks at Johnathan for a moment then looks back. “Hey, would you like to hang with Johnathan and me tonight? My parents won’t be home to bug us, and we could catch up a bit? I mean, we haven’t seen for the last couple of weeks,” Nancy suggests, hope-filled in her voice. Steve shakes his head, and it moves up to look at Nancy. “Sorry, Nanc, I’ve got an essay that I need to do urgently, but perhaps next week?” Steve did feel bad about lying to Nancy in front of her face, but he wasn’t sure how she would react to him and Billy being friends, not to mention with them being in a relationship. Nancy nods sadly. “Yeah, maybe next week,” the school bell rings, and the cafeteria becomes slowly empty as students walkout—Steve parts ways with Nancy and Johnathan to head to class. 

“Johnathan?” Nancy looks up at him. “Yeah, Nancy?” he answers mindlessly, looking around the hallway, camera clutched in his hands. “Do you think Steve is avoiding us?” she asks, “No, why?” Jonathan responds, now looking back at Nancy. Nancy sighs and shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know. It just seems like he’s always making excuses not to hang out with us. Like, last week, I asked him if he wanted to hang out, and he said that he and Robin already had plans,” Jonathan shrugs. “Perhaps they’re dating,” he suggests, opening his locket to place his camera inside. Nancy leans on the locker next to his “Yeah, but why wouldn’t he tell us? We’re his only two friends” Nancy knows that Steve is a very affectionate person. She knew that when they were dating, he would show with flowers at her doorstep and hug and kiss her every moment he could get. So he would be open to showing his relationship with everyone. “I don’t know, Nanc. Maybe they’re waiting to see what they have is serious” as much as Johnathan loves Nancy, she could be very invasive with some people’s privacy, especially with Steve’s. Nancy sighs and nods. “I suppose,” she mutters. They both move from Johanthan’s locker and head to class. Perhaps she’ll check on him later. 

Steve checks the clock on his bedroom wall nervously as he sees the hands ticking by. He was practically ready to jump out of his skin; he was so nervous. In his hands, he held ‘The Outsiders.’ He leaves his room to head downstairs to check if everything was ready. He had popped some popcorn for the movie and had the lights lit dimly for more of a seductive tone. Steve peeks through the blinds to see a car pulling to the driveway. Steve rushes to the front and waits, the doorbell rings. Steve opens the door to reveal Billy leaning on the doorway with a pack of beer in his right hand. “Hey, princess-” Billy grunts as Steve grabs Billy by his black leather jacket and pulls him in. He pushes Billy against the front door and leans his head on Billy’s chest. Billy chuckles and leans down to kiss the top of Steve’s head. He also wraps his arms around Steve, bringing him close. Steve moves his head up to kiss Billy, but Billy reacts by scrunching his nose and sticking his tongue out. They both and laugh and give each other a quick kiss before parting. 

Billy places the pack of beer on the kitchen counter and watches Steve put the movie in the Cd player from afar. Billy wasn’t sure how he was so lucky to have someone as loving as Steve considering the shitty things he’s done to him in the past. But none the less, Steve was the only good he had going in his life, and he refused to fuck it up. Billy grabs two beers from the pack and walks over to the living room. He hands one to Steve. Billy shakes his jacket off and places it next to him where he sits, and Steve cuddles up next to him with popcorn and beer in hand. The movie starts. 

It’s the middle of the movie, and Billy and Steve aren’t even paying attention anymore. The popcorn is scattered all over the carpet, and there are more beer bottles scattered on the ground as well. Steve moans as Billy bites his lip, wanting more of Steve, he gives in. Billy was currently shirtless and lying on top of him, pinning his hands beside his head. Billy’s tight jeans didn’t help with his erect cock rubbing against Steve’s, not that Steve was complaining. Billy removes his hold on Steve’s hands and allows them to glide up and tug on his hair. He moans. “Shit, baby,” Billy swings his head back in pleasure, and Steve deepens his fingers into the curls of his hair. Steve leans up and kisses Billy, but much more desperation, Billy grabs the hem of Steve’s shirts and lifts it. Steve takes the hint and momentarily lifts his arms for Billy to chuck the shirt off his body. Billy pulls Steve on to his lap, Steve rolls his hips on Billy’s dick, and Billy laughs breathily. “Fuck, sweetheart, are you trying to kill me?” Steve chuckles. 

“Nah, baby, I just want your dick in me” this sets off Billy to practically shoving him on the couch, his hands working on Steve’s belt. The doorbell rings, they both freeze. They both look at the front door, wondering if they imagined it. “Steve?” a muffled voice came from the other side, “Nancy?” Steve whispers in confusion. Billy stumbles away from him, and the doorbell rings again. Steve hastily grabs his shirt from the ground and slips it back on as Billy grabs his shirt and quietly runs up the stairs. “Steve? Steve, I know you’re in there,” Steve curses as he trips over a beer bottle while he was attempting to fasten his belt back on. He manages to get to the door and opens it. “Nancy! Uh, what are you doing here?” Steve tries not to stumble over his words. “Well, since I know you are working on an essay, I figured I could come over and help-.” 

“Nancy, look, that’s sweet. I meant it. But I really can’t right now” Steve knows he’s been an asshole for the last couple weeks. But he and Billy wasn’t ready to come out yet and certainly not to Nancy. Nancy leans over to see a black jacket lying on Steve’s couch, was someone else here with him? She also notices Steve was struggling even to stand still. “Are you drunk?” Steve sighs, “Nancy-” she cuts him off. “You’re doing an essay drunk? Didn’t you say this was urgent?” Steve’s mind was all over the place; he somehow needed for Nancy to back off, not have Nancy find out about Billy and not throw up. “I was getting bored, Nancy look. It’s late, and I’m tired” Nacy scoffs like she was offended by what he said. “It’s late? Steve, midnight is not late for you. I know you love to pull off all-nighters” Steve felt like he was going to an aneurysm. “And who else is here with you? I don’t remember the last time I saw you wearing a black leather jacket” Steve looks back momentarily and sees Billy’s jacket. His mind is on fire as he tries to come up with an excuse “I recently bought it, I thought I looked good in it,” he mumbles. Nancy rolls her eyes at the lame excuse “It looks twice your size-”

“Nancy! Just please leave!” Steve didn’t intend for it to sound so harsh, but he was frustrated, and his brain has developed a headache. He closes the door and locks it, “Steve? Steve!” Steve slides down on the door and waits for Nancy’s call for him to quieten. He hears Nancy’s car drive off and sighs in relief and guilt. He stands up from his spot and walks up the stairs to get Billy; he enters his bedroom. “Billy? Billy, you can come out now. She’s gone,” Steve calls out. He looks over to find Billy stepping out of his closet. Billy now had his shirt on. “She didn’t see me, did she?” Billy asks worriedly. Steve shakes his head. “No, but she did find something else” they both leave the bedroom and back down to the living room. To Billy’s horror, he finds his black jacket lying on the couch, “Shit,” he curses. 

“Steve, I’m sorry,” he says as he walks over to grab his jacket. “It’s fine. She doesn’t know it’s yours, I think.” They both head to the kitchen, and Steve leans on the counter with hands covering his face. “Fuck, my head hurts,” he whines, his fingers begin to massage his forehead attempting to calm his new headache. Billy walks to his boyfriend to comfort him; he snakes his arm around Steve’s neck and pulls him in. Steve exhales and engulfs himself in Billy’s scent. “I should’ve of been more careful,” Billy whispers, his hand petting Steve’s hair. “No, it’s my fault. I should’ve noticed the jacket,” he debates. They both say nothing as they hold each other dearly.


	2. Batman and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying to work, but Billy has other plans. Or, so he thought.

Billy steps out his black pony car. Max does the same, holding her skateboard in hand. “Here,” Billy grunts as he shoves his hand into his pocket and gives Max a couple of crumpled dollars. He then points to the arcade sign “Have fun,” and he begins to walk away before hearing Max mumble, “Thanks,” as she skates off to the game store. Billy looks to the slightly dirtied ‘Family Video’ sign and steps inside. He glances at the counter to see no one there. He wanders to the many aisles of movies and begins his search. Steve steps out of the storage room, tired. He recently had to deal with small kids running around the store and knocking everything over while their parents did nothing to stop them. 

“Hey, dingus, can you get the guy that just entered? I gotta get the new movies from the mail guy,” Robin asks, peeking her head from the storage room. Steve sighs and nods his head “Yeah, sure” Robin smiles apologetically and leaves. Steve then proceeds to search around the aisles for the man. He looks at the last corridor that was named ‘KIDS’ and stops as he sees Billy holding two movies in his hands, inspecting them. “Billy?” he blurts out, Billy turns his head, and he smirks devilishly. His eyes slowly look Steve up and down, drinking him in “Harrington, didn’t know you work here.” 

Billy licks his teeth as Steve walks towards him, blushing. “Yeah, I do,” Steve mutters, unprepared for Billy to appear, not that he was complaining. “Uh, so, what are you looking for?” Steve asks, peering down to the two movies Billy was holding, “And may I ask why you’re in the kids’ section?” Billy chuckles, “I’m looking for ‘The Goonies’ and maybe something else.”Billy lies, he wasn’t lying about wanting ‘The Goonies’ movie, but he wanted to make his Steve squirm before he left. “Sure, I think we have it around here” Steve presses his finger against the multiple movie covers, reading each title carefully. “Ah!” he grabs the movie and hands it to Billy” There you go,” Billy takes the film. “You said you were looking for some other movie to watch?” Steve questions, and Billy nods, his eyes gazed into Steve’s; they were full of lust and hunger. “Yeah, I’m thinking about getting an action movie. Maybe,” Billy leans to Steve’s ear. “You can suggest some to me, baby,” he moves his head back. 

“Could you lead me?” Billy smirks as he watches Steve stand there stunned, obviously speechless and flushed. Steve blinks a couple of times, “Y-Yeah, sure.” Steve moves ahead of Billy and leads him to the ‘ACTION’ aisle. Steve looks nervously at the movies. “Suggestions, princess?” Billy whispers. Steve turns and nods his head hastily. “Uh, ‘Batman’ is good to start with,” Steve suggests grabbing the movie and handing to Billy. Billy doesn’t take it. “Why don’t you tell more about it?” Steve halts again. He turns over the movie and scans the back. “The director of the film was Tim Burton. And the one who played as Batman was Micheal Kre-” Steve stops as he notices Billy wasn’t in front of him any longer. He was behind him, kissing his neck.

“Micheal, who?” Billy mutters. His hands were gripping Steve’s hips, knowing Steve was the most sensitive there. Steve shutters and inhales “Micheal Keaton,” he finishes. Billy moves his head up, licks Steve’s earlobe. “Who’s the Joker?” Billy’s eyes move behind him to see if he could see anyone. He doesn’t. Steve’s eyes scan the movie again. “Jack Nicholson,” Billy hums, and the doorbell rings to the front door. Billy jostles Steve off him. Steve stumbles forward. He looks back hurt, Billy’s face contained regret and apprehension. Before Billy could say anything to Seve, Steve runs over to the front door. He looks around the room to see no one. “Hey, dingus.” Robin greets, and Steve flinches. “Oh! Hey, did anyone enter? I heard the bell ring,” Steve mentions, pointing to the door. Robin shakes her head. “Perhaps it was the wind,” she suggests. Steve shrugs. Robin notices Steve’s saddened expression, “You okay?” Steve’s head perks up, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired,” Robin nods. “Well, it’s only another hour. I’m sure you’ll live,” she assures. Steve chuckles, “Yeah, yeah.” Steve and Robin part ways, Robin to the storage room and Steve to Billy. 

“Fuck,” Billy whispers. Of course, he had to fuck things up. He’s Billy Hargrove, that’s what he does. Steve walks back to Billy, his eyes soften as he sees Billy’s defeated expression. He grabs Billy’s hands, “Hey, it’s okay.” Billy heads hangs, and he shakes his head. “No, no, it’s not. I pushed away like you were a stranger.” He grumbles. Steve quickly checks their surroundings to see if anyone was around, and he pecks Billy on the cheek. Steve cups Billy’s face. “Billy, it’s okay” Steve knew going in a relationship with Billy wasn’t going to be easy. Steve was aware of his father, his mother, and his how hard he is on himself. It didn’t mean Steve wasn’t hurt by what Billy did, but Steve understood why Billy reacted the way Billy did. “Billy, I love you,” he whispers, kissing Billy gently. Billy sighs and nods head. “Love you too,” Steve smiles. They walk to the counter, Steve behind it. “So, you did ever want an action?” Steve takes the ‘The Goonies’ movie from Billy and scans it. Billy shook his head. “Nah, just wanted to mess with you,” Steve chuckles, “How typical of you, Hargrove,” Billy smirks. “Well, maybe I can make it up to you if you meet me in the back.” Steve freezes, “You don’t have anywhere to be?”Steve asks, his eyes glancing at the front doors. “Max is at the arcade, and god knows how long she’s going to be here for.” Steve licks his lips, “Okay,” Billy nods and turns to leave. 

“Hey Rob, I gotta check something in the back, I’ll be right back,” Steve sputters as he enters the storage room then walks towards the ‘exit’ door then halts. “Oh, and can you watch the store for a bit? Please, and thank you,” he leaves. Robin sits there speechless. 

“Okay, Batman,” she mumbles to herself, then tiredly gets up from her chair and walks to the counter. She continues to serve other customers with what she saw in mind. Robin sulks back to the room, her and Steve’s shift was coming to an end. She leans on her chair, exhausted, “Hey, I’m back,” Steve announces, seemingly out of breath.

Robin nods her head slowly. Steve notices, “Hey, I’m sorry for taking so long. I’ll close up tonight.” He apologizes. Robin shakes her head. “Nah, it’s fine, Steve,” she assures as a sly smile appears on her face. Steve pauses, “Are you sure? I mean, I was gone for a pretty long time” Robin hesitates and considers her options. “Steve?” she moves from her chair and stares at him. Steve shudders uncomfortably from the immediate eye contact. “Yes?” he answers. Robin walks towards him slowly. “You wouldn’t mind. If I ask you a weird question, would you?” Steve’s eyes dart around the room. “No, I wouldn’t,” Steve answers. Robin nods, she becomes silent. “Robin what’s wrong-” 

“Are you and Billy fucking?” she asks bluntly, her face dead serious. Steve’s mind draws to a state of panic. “What! What do you mean?” Robin shakes her head, “Steve, I’m not dumb.” “I never said you were dumb,” Steve’s voice lowers when he realizes there are still customers on the other side of the wall. She says nothing. Steve sighs, “Can I ask you why you think that?” he whispers. Robin crosses her arms. “Sure,” she says simply. Robin hops onto the table. “Before you came bursting through the door, I noticed you weren’t back from helping that guy, and I came to look for you,” Steve grumbles quietly as Robin’s grin grew wider. “Then I see Billy Hargrove, eyeing you up and down like a hawk, and then he said, what was it?” Steve sinks in his chair. “Oh yes, ‘You can suggest some to me, baby,’” she recites in a deep mocking tone. Steve moves his hands to his face to cover his increasing blush. “Then, you conventionally need to check the back, after you finish talking to him.” Steve says nothing, “You don’t have to answer,” Robin adds. Steve moves his hands away from his beat red face, and he licks his lips. Steve says nothing as stares at the ground. He knew Robin wouldn’t care if he and Billy were together; she is even gay herself. But, having one person know could be an enormous risk for both of them. 

“Why do you care?” Steve’s head still down, looks up at Robin. “Steve, before we became friends. I know you and Billy originally didn’t have the healthiest relationship,” she explains. Steve knew it was true; he and Billy would beat each other every chance they could get. Both with deeprooted problems that they didn’t want to acknowledge. “Not to mention that time when he beat your face in, Steve? The guy has problems.” Steve bolts up from his chair, frustrated. He knew everything Robin was saying is right, but, “Robin. What you say is true- but,” Steve pauses as he looks at Robin dead set in the eyes. “He’s changed. Billy has gone through so much shit in life- and no, it doesn’t excuse the actions he did- but all his life, all he’s known is anger. He doesn’t know how else to act without thinking he’ll get hurt,” tears swell in Steve’s eyes. “But when I gave him a chance, he changed, he’s not the same Billy everyone knows.” 

Robin’s eyes bore at Steve’s tears. She could tell Steve is genuine and that he is hopelessly in love with Billy. Steve sniffs and wipes his tears with his arm. “Tomorrow night, Billy and I will be at my house, and if you want to give Billy another chance, come or don’t,” Steve offers as he walks out the room.

It was lunchtime again. Steve and Billy are the ground in the janitor’s closet, softly kissing each other. Steve whines as Billy moves his kisses downwards on his chest. “Bill-Billy?” he murmurs, Billy hums in response and proceeds to nuzzle his head on Steve’s chest. “I need to tell you something,” Steve cups Billy’s face and lifts for Billy to look at him. “Yeah?” Billy grabs one of Steve’s hands and kisses his palm. Steve halts. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to break Billy’s peace, but he needed to know. “Somebody knows.”Steve blurts, and he watches as Billy freezes, and the terror fills his eyes. “What?” Billy’s voice cracks as his hold on Steve’s hand weakens, and his eyes fall to Steve’s chest. “Billy-” “Who is it?” the terror in Billy’s eyes was replaced with anger. “Billy-” Steve tries again, but Billy wasn’t listening. 

“Who is it, Steve?” Billy growls like an untamed animal. Steve sighed, “Robin Buckley” Billy’s brain swarms through the people he’s met and heard. “I swear to god I’m gonna make her sorry for even-” Steve knew Billy would react like this. He grabs Billy’s hands that are now fists, Billy’s breathing was rigid “Billy, she’s a friend of mine, and she won’t tell anyone” Steve’s hands caress Billy’s as he attempts to calm him down. “How do you know that, Steve?” Billy demands, his eyes still staring at Steve’s chest. His voice was still angry, but his breathing was becoming natural. “She’s not like that, and she won’t tell anyone, I swear,” Billy blinks. Steve could see the mental flips Billy was doing inside his brain. “We’re going to my house tonight. I don’t know if she’s going to come for not. But-” Billy’s eyes move to Steve’s. “I want for her to see the Billy Hargrove that I know and love, okay?” Billy’s eyes soften, and he nods. 

Steve smiles and kisses Billy’s forehead. Billy inhales sluggishly and rests his head against Steve’s chest. 

Billy sits on the couch, his eyes on Steve’s television. However, his mind was elsewhere. He had no idea who Robin Buckley was. And the thought enraged and terrified him. He could feel his blood boil in his veins and hands, getting sweatier. Billy flinches as he feels someone’s hands touching his shoulders. He looks up. “You look like you’re about to pop a vein, baby” Steve, who was behind the couch, squeezes his shoulders and leans over to kiss his cheek. Steve could feel Billy’s tension from the kitchen, “Sorry, I’m just stressed, I guess.” Billy mutters. Steve knows Billy’s trying. Even though Billy swore to Steve, he would become a better person. He still had his asshole facade when to comes to meeting new people. None the less, Steve was proud of Billy for trying in the first place. 

“I’m proud of you, Bill,” Steve whispers, his lips still pressed against Billy’s cheek. Billy huffs and turns his head. “Whatever,” but Steve could see the blush forming on his face. He smiles. The doorbell rings, Steve and Billy glance at the door then at each other. Steve gives Billy a reassuring smile and heads for the door. 

He opens the door to reveal Robin standing there awkwardly. “Hey,” Steve greets. Robin nods. “Hey,” Steve stands aside as Robin walks inside. Robin scans the house. She sees the kitchen, the stairs, and the living room where she noticed a man with a blonde mullet sat. She halts, “Billy?” Steve calls, noticing Robin’s stare. Billy grunts and stands up. He turns, and his eyes move to Robin, his hands flex into a fist, he exhales, “You’re Robin?” Robin nods anxiously. “Uh, yeah, you must be Billy Hargrove, yeah?” Robin says in a fun, uplifting tone, but it fails due to her nervousness. Billy stiffly nods and shoves his hands in his pockets then looks away. Steve claps his hands, gaining the attention from the two, “You guys want drinks? I want drinks. I’m going to get some drinks,” Steve announces as he slides through the two and to the kitchen. Robin follows, and Billy stays.

Steve grabs the wine cabinet key in his pocket and unlocks it, and he grabs two bottles. “Need help?” he turns to see Robin leaning on the doorway to the kitchen with her arms crossed. “Yeah, could you get the wine glasses?” Steve instructs, pointing the upper cabinets. Robin opens the cupboards and grabs three clear wine glasses. She sets them on the counter. Steve walks over and pops open one of the bottles and slowly pours the wine in the glasses. “He’s…” Robin trails off, attempting to find the right word. “Nice..?” Steve’s shoulders drop, and he sighs in frustration. “Robin…” he groans. “Steve, he looks like he’s ready to pick a fight! I mean, he did this!” she props her arm on the counter and demonstrates by flexing her hand into a fist. “He’s nervous,” Steve hisses. 

“He’s not exactly prepared to come out yet, and I wasn’t either,” Robin says nothing, almost shameful. “Remember what I said?” Steve reminds, and Robin hums. “Then give him a chance,” he whispers. “And also help me bring the wine to him as well,” he says in a lighter tone as he hands Robin of the wine bottles and glasses. Robin quietly chuckles, “Sure thing, dingus,” she responds and walks out the kitchen along with Steve. They walk in to see Billy was to sitting on the couch and watching television. 

“We brought wine,” Steve reveals the wine bottle behind his back, and Billy chuckles as he grabs one of the wine glasses from him. “Shit, Harrington. Are we doing something fancy?” he teases and takes a sip of the wine. Steve grins, “I didn’t have time to buy a beer pack, sorry,” Steve says sassily and sits next to Billy while placing his wine glass on the ground. Robin takes the far side of the couch while steve and Billy sit close to one another. The three drink, and while Steve mostly holds the conversation, hours pass by as Robin asks a question. “So how’d you guys get together? If you don’t mind me asking,” Steve looks up to Billy for permission, and Billy nods. “It was around 1 am, and Billy and I were having drinks,” Billy cups his arm around Steve’s neck and moves his face to his shoulder then lingers there. “We were pretty drunk, and we started talking about something, I’m not sure what, but definitely at one point we were making out-” Billy chuckles, and Steve pauses. “I think I was asking about how good you were in bed,” Robin cringes at the thought of Billy and Steve… in bed. “Too much information, guys,” she winces. Steve chuckles. “Sorry, anywho. I wake to find Billy wasn’t with me.” 

Billy snakes his free hand to grab Steve’s hand and squeezes it. “I go to school and try to talk to him, but he wouldn’t even look at me,” Steve explains. Billy moves his head to Steve’s ear. “Can I talk?” he whispers. Steve looks at him and nods. “Sure, go ahead,” Robin’s eyes move to Billy’s. “I freaked when I found Steve like that and decided to leave. I avoided him for around a week. I needed time to collect my thoughts.” Robins nods understandingly. “When I did collect them, I decided I would confess to him.” Steve chuckles and shakes his head playfully. 

“By shoving me in the janitor’s closet?” Billy groans, embarrassed, “I was nervous, okay?” and Steve and Robin burst into laughter. Steve remembers Billy pinning him against the cold stone wall as he stumbles out a confession. “It wasn’t even planned?” Robin asks, and Steve nods proudly. Billy groans even harder. “It was then or never.” Billy moves his head back to Steve’s shoulder and smiles as he remembers the moment. “Yeah, and that’s how we got together.” Steve finishes his smile now more prominent and brighter. Robin smiles as well. “That was oldy adorable, you guys. I’m happy for you two” Billy looks up to Robin with surprised eyes. “Thanks,” he mutters and moves his head back to Steve’s shoulder. The night continues as three, mainly Steve, gets drunker. Robin giggles as she watches Steve shakily place his wine glass on the carpet.

“Steve, you seriously going to place wine glass on your parent’s billion-dollar carpet?”Robin ridicules, and Billy snorts. 

Steve, clearly offended, points to Robin, “Okay, for your information, my parents are not that rich” Billy bites his lip and takes another sip of his glass. “Steve, you’re dad owns a business-” Steve opens his mouth, but Robin shuts him down. “And, you’re parents are not that rich? Steve,” she sips her wine and grins as she watches Steve try to come up with a defense. Steve moves over to Billy, who was pleasantly smiling to himself. “Don’t look at me, Harrington. This is your problem to solve” Steve slumps on the couch, his brain to buzzed to say anything else. “You guys are assholes,” he mumbles as he leans on Billy’s shoulder. Billy cocks his head to the side and looks down at his drunk boyfriend. “Aw, poor baby,” he mocks, and he pouts. Steve grumbles, but he remains on Billy’s side. Steve feels his concinnous slip in and out. 

A couple of minutes of silence pass as Billy hears the soft breaths of Steve. He looks down to see the brunette fast asleep on his shoulder. He smiles, “Billy?” he looks to see Robin, also looking at Steve, “Yeah?” he mumbles. His hand moves to Steve’s face and brushes some of the strands of hair from his face. “I know we didn’t meet on the best of terms,” Robin breathily laughs, and Billy hums. Robin scoots closer to the two, “But after tonight,” Billy moves his eyes to Robin’s, “I can tell you care about him deeply.” Billy nods and looks at Steve. “He’s the only good thing I’ve got going in my life,” Robin’s gaze at Billy softens. She’s always suspected something in Billy’s past made him like this; you don’t just become an asshole overnight over nothing. “He’s the only one who gave me a second chance- other than my sister- and I refuse to fuck this opportunity up due to my stupidity.” Billy states. 

Billy pauses for a moment, “And you had a good reason to be scared of me, I know my past isn’t… great, to say the least.” Billy chuckles dryly. “And I know what I’ve done to Steve, even if he’s forgiven me. I’m scared…” he trails off, he looks to the couch with his eyes full of anger now. “I’m scared I’ll become like...him,” he grumbles, disgust in his voice. Robin doesn’t need to know who Billy is talking about. She understands. “Have you ever tried to ask for help?” Robin asks. 

Billy shrugs, his eyes now dulled and tired. “When I was 11, I tried, but the teacher reported it back to him, and then I couldn’t feel my back for a week,” Billy describes flatly. He shuffles through his pockets though his jeans and grabs his cigarette packet the pulls one out. Billy also pulls out his black lighter and lits it. He takes a drag and blows out the smoke, “Billy. I’m-” “Don’t.” Robins pauses, “I don’t like pity, alright?” Billy takes another drag of his cigarette and blows the smoke from his nose this time. Robins nods timidly “Sorry,” she whispers, hanging her head down, now she feels awkward. “It’s fine,” he mutters, his eyes moving to the television. “Do you sleep?” Billy mumbles, blowing more smoke. Robin looks up, confused, “Huh?” Billy looks back at her. “After everything? After all of the weird shit you’ve gone through?” Billy asks. Robin huffs and softly chuckles, “No, not really. To paranoid that Russians are going to come through my window and kill me.” Billy chuckles sadly, “Yeah, I can’t imagine what’s that like.” They become silent, “Ya know,” Robin starts. “Steve and I were talking about something,” her voice lingers, uncertain of how Billy would react. “Yeah?” Billy urges, taking another drag of his cigarette. “Since we can’t talk about what happened to anyone, we figured…” Robin rambled, and Billy rolled his eyes, “Spit it out, Buckley.” 

“We’re thinking about starting group therapy, of sorts.” She answers apprehensively, Billy perks an eyebrow. “Like, every once a week we come to somebody’s house- probably Steve’s- and we talk about what happened” Billy gawks at Robin with a blank expression. “Does anybody else know about this?” Billy entreats, more smoke comes from his mouth and nose. Robin vehemently shakes her head. “No, we only came up with it last week.” Billy hums in acknowledgment. “Just wanted to tell you in case if you’re interested,” she mutters. Billy nods slowly, taking everything in. “Are we good?” Robin nods her head, “Yeah. I’d say we’re good,” Billy and Robin smile contently. With Steve joining them.


	3. Give Me A Chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is sick of him depending on Steve to protect him.
> 
> So he decides to do it himself. 
> 
> And Steve couldn't be prouder.

“Guys, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Billy shudders. Steve and Robin were taking him to a party at Mike Wheeler’s house. Steve had told him that everybody was going to be there. Max, Mike, Eleven, Will, Dustin, Lucas, Johnathan, and Nacy. He rolls his eyes at the thought of Nancy. Steve had also told him that it would be an excellent opportunity for Billy to introduce himself properly to the others. Billy thought the opposite. “They’re not going to like it, especially after what…” Billy looks down at his hands, “I did,” he mutters. Steve sighs, frustrated. “I already forgave you, Bill. They should just accept that” Robin nods. “And didn’t you also apologize to Lucas and the others? They seemed to take it very well,” Robin adds. Billy shrugs, unconvinced. 

“And! You’ve also been taking Max and Lucas on their little dates, that should say something.” Robin nods, Steve silently huffs as he sees Billy in the rear-view mirror, nervous and uncertain. “And you know what, if they’re not willing to give you a second chance, screw them!” Billy’s head perks up to this. He knew Steve had a deep connection with the others, something he had recently understood. “Plus, I never asked to be a babysitter to five children.” Billy and Robin broke into laughter, “I think you’re more of a mom than a babysitter, Steve.” Robin snorts. Billy nods, Steve looks back and smiles. “You’ll do fine Billy, I’m sure of it.” Billy hums, doubtful. “To you credit, you have been trying, at this point, it’s up to them if they wanna give them to give you another chance,” Billy looks out the window and leans on it. “I just don’t know if I deserve one,” he mumbles. Robin’s and Steve’s face drops as they drive in silence. 

The group begins to near Mike’s house, and Robin turns the car to the side and stops. She turns to look at Steve and Billy. “Okay, you guys need some ground rules,” Robin orders, Billy and Steve glance at each other. Robin rolls her eyes, “Don’t give me that look. You guys know what I’m talking about.” she scolds, Billy and Steve remain silent; they feel embarrassment and shame. “You guys can barely hold you’re tongue in your mouths.” Steve blushes and, Billy tilts his head to a nod. “And, the second you think you have privacy. I-” Robin groans at the image appearing in her head. “I don’t even wanna say,” she finishes. “Just keep your hands to yourself,” Steve silently groans, he feels like he just been scolded by his mother. But somehow worse. “Y’all understand?” Robin glances at Steve and holds back a snicker. “Yes! Robin,” Steve grumbles, his arms were covering his flushed face. Robin and Billy chuckle, “I’m just saying unless you wanna come out now.” Billy and Steve shake their heads immediately. “Then it is best if you keep hands-off,” she adds. The two reluctantly nod, “Good, cause you guys; suck at it.” Billy shrugs, and Steve blushes even harder. “Yeah, yeah,” Steve mutters, looking away from Robin. 

The group pulls up the house, Billy’s stomach drops. He felt like he could throw up. Before, he would burst through the door if it was a party, but. After being impaled by a demon-alien thing, it has changed him. Steve and Robin leave the car but, Billy remains. Steve taps on the window and, Billy slowly rolls it down. Billy says nothing, “Billy come on, we’ll stay for an hour, and if you don’t like it, we’ll leave,” Steve offers. He stares into Billy’s eyes for a reaction, Billy sighs. “Alright,” he mumbles, Steve smiles. “Thank you. You won’t regret this, I swear.” Billy smiles back softly. Robin hastily pats Steve’s shoulder. She gawks at Johnathan and Nancy, who were standing on Mike’s porch. Steve looks up and sees them as well, “Hey.” He nods, looking down at Billy, who looked even less confident than before. But Billy still opens the car door and steps out, Steve snakes his hand to him; attempting to give him more comfort. “Sup,” Robin adds, moving closer to them. Steve and Billy let go and follows suit. Robin and Billy enter the house, but Steve gets stopped by Nancy. “What’s he doing here?” Nancy whispers, glancing at Billy. “He just wants to hang out,’” Steve answers plainly, shrugging his shoulders.

Before Nancy could continue her questioning, Steve heads inside. He looks around for Billy and sees him in a corner, holding a red cup. Steve still couldn’t believe how Billy was acting. Before the Mind Flayer, Billy would be surrounded by girls or talking smack to Steve to instigate a fight. Some of the things about Billy’s change were good, and some weren’t. Steve missed Billy’s fiery personality. It wasn’t that Billy wasn’t intense. When they’re having sex, Billy’s intensity was at full throttle. Hell, whenever they’re alone, Billy acts more like his dirty, energetic self. But, when around other people, he’s quiet. You could feel the hesitance radiating off him. But it also wasn’t helping that everyone in the room was staring at him. Steve walks over “Hey,” he whispers, leaning on the wall as well. Billy doesn’t say anything as he sips his drink.

“Thank you for being here,” Steve’s eyes move over to Billy’s, Billy’s were straightforward and yet not focused on anything. Billy’s lips curl to a smirk, “I’ve only been for a second, Harrington.” Steve laughs, “Longer then, I was expecting.” Billy chuckles, his foot kicks the ground. “Only you make me do this shit Harrington, only you.” He knew damn well if Steve didn’t talk him into to going. He would be at Neil’s house, smoking a cigarette and lifting his weights. While thinking about what’s his next move, when Billy sees Steve. How is he going to show Steve he loves him, how Billy is going to make Steve beg for more when’s he is fucking him. Steve is like the best type of drug. Billy gets Steve’s love and devotion without repercussions. He gets to have the privilege of Steve whispering how much he loves him after sex. Billy knows Steve won’t hurt him, even back then when they were fighting. He knew Steve was holding back his punches. Even back then, Steve didn’t want to hurt him, and now he has, Steve. It’s like God has given him an angel. 

Steve grins, Billy’s eyes finally meet his. And he wants to kiss Billy, but he couldn’t. Steve knew he and Billy have almost been more times then he can count. It’s honestly a miracle; they haven’t been caught yet. “Hey,” Robin walks over to them, noticing they were getting a bit close. “How are you holding up?” Robin asks, turning her attention to Billy. Billy shrugs and huffs, “It’d help if everyone stopped staring at me, but I’m okay,” he mutters. Robin turns her head, and everyone immediately turns their head away from the group. “Yeah, I’d have to agree.” 

The party continues, Eleven and Max decide they want to dance and turns on the radio. Music blasts from the radio, and everyone starts dancing. Billy-still in the corner- watches Steve move his hips and laugh with the others. Billy wished he could as carefree as Steve, but he couldn’t. Steve notices Billy, still in the same corner, and walks over. He grabs Billy’s arm and pulls. “Come on, Bill, try and have some fun,” Steve encourages. Billy shakes his head, “No, I’m fine. And it looks like you’re having fun,” he assures. Steve scoffs, “I would have more fun if you joined me.” “You should join him, would do you some good” Steve and Billy look to the side, and see Max looking at the ground. “Or don’t, I don’t care.” She mutters, walking back to Lucas.

Steve grins “What she said, before” Billy chuckles and licks his lips “Fine,” Steve smiles even harder and pulls Billy to the dancing group. Steve resumes to dancing, while Billy stands there awkwardly. Steve grabs Billy’s hands and starts moving them in a dancing way. Billy groans, “Thi is so fuck’ in embarrassing,” a blush forms on Billy’s face. Steve snorts, “What? To like dancing?” Steve teases. Billy rolls eyes and smirks “I hate you,” he whispers, his tone light and comfortable. They continue to dance as the night ticks by. 

It was past midnight, and all of the kids went downstairs to play Dnd. While the others remained upstairs, Nancy glares at Billy from the couch. Steve and Billy were whispering things to each other. Why? After all the things Billy’s done? Steve had just seemed to forgive him on the spot. Unable to bury her curiosity, she heads for the two. The two stop whispering as they notice Nancy in front of them, Billy inches away. “What are you guys talking about?” she asks, crossing her arms. She glances at Steve with a smile and Billy with a frown and a glare. “We’re talking about my job,” Steve answers. Billy nods, not saying anything else. “What about your job?” Nancy presses, Steve softly chuckles, “Basically, how I can’t sell a movie for shit.” Billy grins, but it drops as he sees Nancy’s glare. “Do you know where the bathroom is?” Billy asks, not Nancy, but Steve. Steve glances at Nancy then he looks back. “Sure, follow me.” Steve and Billy leave the living and head upstairs. Robin notices and sighs internally. She had no doubts. She would have to cover up for them. Steve and Billy walk up the stairs. Steve leads Billy to the restroom “Here-” without giving Steve a chance to leave, Billy hauls Steve in the bathroom. 

He pins Steve to the bathroom sink and presses his lips against his, and Steve kisses back instinctively. But he gently pushes Billy back, “Billy, Robin said-” Billy rolls eyes. “You thought we were going to be able to stay apart for one hour? I think not,” and he kisses Steve again, even more passionately this time. As much as Steve wanted to avoid this, he knew deep down. This was going to happen eventually. He sighs, as Billy moves down his neck and sucks his skin. He groans. Steve knows Billy also a tendency to get stressed quickly, and one of the healthier ways of relieving it was sex or a heated makeout session. In Billy’s mind, that is. “Billy-” he moans but lowers his voice as he reminds himself they’re at a party. “Billy, wait,” he whispers. Billy continues to kiss Steve, ignoring him. Steve cups Billy’s face and forces him to look at him. Billy huffs and looks away, and Steve pouts, “What’s wrong?” he asks. He kisses Billy’s cheek to encourage him. Billy sighs, “Nancy,” he whispers. Steve pauses, “What?” 

“Nancy-” Billy inhales deeply, clearly bothered. “She keeps fucking glaring at me!” he explains. Steve remains silent. “She doesn’t even bother to hide how happy she is to see you, and much she doesn’t want me near you” Steve tilts his head, and it hits him. He chuckles “Are you jealous?” he questions, he grins harder as he sees Billy’s blush appear. He kisses Billy, “Baby, I assure you. Nothing is going on between her and me.” Billy shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s how she acts when she found me talking to you like she was afraid I would do something,” he mutters. Steve stays silent, thinking. 

“Then we’ll talk to her, let her know you’ve changed,” Steve suggests. His hands drag down to Billy’s hands and squeeze them. “I should do it myself,” Billy answers. Steve looks surprised, “Princess, you’ve been defending ever since we talked back when I was in the hospital.” Steves hums. Steve is quick to defend Billy when someone is harsh to him. Steve blushes, “I suppose, I do that, don’t I?” Billy grins and nods his head. “It should be the other way around, princess” Billy leans down and kisses Steve. Steve kisses back, “Don’t think kissing will get you out of this, Hargrove,” Steve mumbles. He gives Billy one last kiss before parting. Billy nods “At least I tried,” and they laugh, blissfully. 

They unlock the door to reveal Nancy standing in front of them, her fist up to knock on the door. Nancy’s eyes travel up to Billy’s and then to Steve’s, who was behind him. “What were guys doing?” she questions. She examines their face, Billy was annoyed, and Steve’s was beat red. “Nothing-” before Steve could finish, Billy steps in. “We were just talking, Wheeler.” Billy spits out Nancy’s last name like a slur. When Steve told Billy about how he and Nancy broke up, Billy detested Nancy since. Not that Billy liked Nancy before. He always thought she was a stuck-up bitch, with a stick so far up her ass you could see it coming out of her mouth. But for her to cheat on Steve Harrington, with a guy like Johnathan Byers? The bitch was not thinking straight. Billy didn’t have anything against the guy but him over Steve Harrington. The heartthrob of many girls, including himself. Over a guy that took pictures of Steve and Nancy sleeping together, and hanging it up for his collection? What the fuck was she thinking? Billy can remember the intense jealousy he felt when he saw Steve and Nancy at the Halloween party. He remembers how he wanted to pin Steve against one of the kitchen counters, and fuck him until he saw stars. And now he can do that, and a whole lot more. 

“Well, what were you guys talking about,” she presses. “Maybe we can continue this conversation outside,” he challenges. Steve tugs on Billy’s shirt, he could feel the hostility radiating off him. Steve wasn’t scared that Billy was going to hurt Nancy but scream at her. Steve knew Billy has a disliking towards Nancy, to put it lightly. The worse part, he knew Nancy would challenge him back. “Sure,” Nancy answers, she turns and walks downstairs. Billy follows. “Fuck,” Steve curses, also following the two. Unnoticed by both of them. Billy and Nancy leave the house and walk to the backyard, with Steve following behind. The two stop and stare at each other, seemingly waiting for the other to throw the punch. Steve watches, his body leaning against the wall of the house, worried. Billy sighs slowly. He was tired of him sitting in the background while Steve defended him. Billy had always felt regretful for leaving Steve to protect him, while Billy just cowered in the corner. In the form of an apology, he would go on a movie date with Steve. Then head to his house to give him a grade A blowjob, and some chocolates. 

“Look, I’m going to cut the bullshit,” Billy starts, his voice weirdly calm. “I know you don’t like me, and you know, I don’t like you. But,” he adds. “I am aware of the shitty things I’ve done in the past, and I know the fucked things I did to Max and the others; to gain some weird type of control and fear.” He admits, his arm pointing to the house. “And I know some the things I did was unforgivable. But, I’m trying to change. I didn’t want to come to this party because I felt like I would be invading your guy’s fun, but Steve wanted me to come.” Billy licks his lips, and he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. “And you know, Steve shouldn’t even be giving me the time of day after what I’ve done to him. He shouldn’t.” Billy pauses, taking a deep breath.

“But, he did. And Steve has been with me through thick and thin. And he gave me a chance to change, and I am. I am changing,” Nancy remains silent. “But, I can’t be expected to change if you don’t give me a chance to change. I can’t promise you that I won’t be a completely different person tomorrow.” Steve gleams, he’s so happy for Billy. “If you don’t to, fine. I don’t blame you.” Billy finishes, he stares the ground. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. “Shit,” Nancy chuckles. Billy doesn’t lookup. “You were a grade-A asshole, weren’t you?” Billy nods. Nancy huffs and shakes her head, “I have heard from Max that you’ve been trying. And if you’re willing to change,” she mentions. Billy glances up, “Then I’ll give you that chance. But!” Nancy warns. “If you slip once-” Billy looks up with a vengeance, “I won’t. I swear to god,” he promises. Billy has come too far to allow himself to fuck things up. Nancy nods. “Then, we’re cool, okay?” Nancy asks, she offers her hand to shake. Billy rolls his eyes and shakes her hand. “Yeah, we’re cool,” he mutters. Nancy nods and stops, “Steve?” Billy looks over her shoulder to see Steve hiding behind the wall. Steve nervously moves into view, “Hey, so you guys made up?” he asks, glancing over to Billy. They nod, “Yeah, we made up,” Nancy says. Steve nods happily. He was the most worried about how Nancy would react to Billy coming. And to know that they’re at least on good terms, it’s the best he can ask for. Nancy heads back to the house.

Not wasting a second, Steve lunges for Billy and kisses him. Billy stumbles back to the wall but reciprocates the kiss. Steve parts for a moment, “I’m so proud of you, Billy,” he mumbles against Billy’s lips. Steve wraps his arm around Billy’s neck and deepens the kiss. Billy groans. He could pride beaming in his chest. That’s is what Steve’s encouragement does to him, which makes him feel more like himself. They part and stand there a moment, soaking each other in. “Wanna head back in?” Steve asks, his chin resting on Billy’s chest. “Sure,” Billy says, they part from each other and enter the house. 

Everybody is asleep on the ground, the kids downstairs sleeping peacefully. Nancy and Robin stare at Billy and Steve. They were sleeping on the ground, Billy’s soft breathes lightly blowing on Steve’s hair. They were in a position where Steve was lying on Billy’s body, and Billy’s hand was on Steve’s head, almost like he was petting him. “They’re dating, right?” Nancy whispers to Robin, Robin grins and nods her head, “Yeah, I told them not to be obvious, but” the two giggle. Nancy titles her head smiles. 

“I’m happy for them.”


End file.
